Peristaltic pumping mechanisms are well know.
In the unlikely event that tubing associated with the pumping mechanism rupture or leak, it is necessary to remove the contaminated or liquid damaged components of the mechanism for repair or replacement.
A need exists for a release mechanism that allows the pump rotor component of a peristaltic pump to be separated from the drive train component quickly and simply.